Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (2017 reboot)
Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (レッツミラージュ！プリキュア) is a magical girl series created by Tachibana Nora, and is the unofficial seventeenth installment of Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. Unlike the original, the theme shifts to fate, especially of that found in mythology, mirrors, and nature. Story More information: Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure episodes Dreams really do come true, don't they? Isolated from the rest of Earth lies a piece of land known as Tenko, named after its strange myth of the Angelite, a jewel that can create complete paradise. Jealous of its endless possibilities, an army attacked, shattering the Angelite in pieces and forcing the inhabitants to flee. The princess, however, is separated from the rest, and is forced to live on the nearest land: Japan. Hanazono Yuka, a girl who wishes for excitement in her life, has been dreaming this ever since she graduated from middle school, and is on her way to begin her first day of high school. She lets go of her recurring dream, believing it to be childish thoughts...but as soon as the school day ends, havoc arises. A minion appears and summons a monster in an attempt to find the pieces of the Angelite. While trying to escape the monster's sight, Yuka encounters a cloaked figure, alongside her bird-like companion Ariel, who gives her a strange mirror and urges her to transform and defeat the enemy. When the enemy recognizes the figure to be the princess, however, she runs off, leaving Yuka and Ariel behind, forcing the former to activate her power. "Mirror Mirror, Pretty Cure Soul Shifter!" Yuka is astonished to have transformed into a Pretty Cure warrior, yet has many questions to ask; as she adapts to this new responsibility, more members of the soon-to-be Pretty Cure team will join in on the journey. And through all of this, high school is going to be very strange, yet very exciting, for her... Characters Pretty Cure Hanazono Yuka (花園由花) is the unofficial leader of the team. Yuka doesn't really have any special leader-like qualities, so she thinks; she's super anxious, sees herself as lonely, and not very talented in any activities. She attempts to set this apart with her loud voice and ongoing hope for the future. As a result, she begins to see herself in a new view as someone who is easy to cooperate with, something she has "never tried" before. She transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサムミラージュ), the Pretty Cure of faith, whose theme color is scarlet. Iwasaki Amane (岩崎雨音) is the second member of the team. After a devastating event involving the death of her father, Amane has found herself struggling to recover, and has become stern and cautious because of it. However, she is willing to lighten up if a friend is in trouble or just wants to help someone out. Meeting Yuka has seemed to help her a lot, though, and pursuits a life of excitement, soon getting over her father's death. She transforms into Cure Marine Mirage (キュアマリンミラージュ), the Pretty Cure of gratitude, whose theme color is blue. Ohara Satoko (小原悟子) is the third member of the team. Satoko first appears as a transfer student, and is suspected to be the lost princess because of this. Cheerful and full of life, she doesn't have a problem with smiling in most situations, and thinks more optimistically than her peers. Unfortunately, she is met with envy and is bullied for "thinking differently" from others, and even with her attitude, that is something she cannot easily push through. She transforms into Cure Sunshine Mirage (キュアサンシャインミラージュ), the Pretty Cure of joy, whose theme color is yellow. Kamiya Diana (神谷ダイアナ) is the lost princess of Tenko. Diana grew up in an area with little interaction, if any, so carrying a conversation is absolutely terrifying to her. Once someone gets to know her, she reveals herself to truly be a caring lady who seems near perfect. Of course, because she lived somewhere which wasn't very advanced, communication through phones and computers is a foreign concept to her, but she tries to catch up. She transforms into Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライトミラージュ), the Pretty Cure of grace, whose theme color is purple. Allies Ariel (アリエル) is Diana's bird-like companion who was left behind during their first encounter with Yuka, serving as the team's main mascot afterwards. Antagonists Pandora (パンドラ) is the main antagonist, responsible for commanding the Three Legends and creating chaos. The Three Legends (三の伝説) are the first villains who appear, and are responsible for attacking Tenko. *'Sirena' (シレナ) is a fish girl who is the first to appear. *'Phoen' (フェン) is a bird boy who is the second to appear. *'Mino' (ミノ) is a bull man who is the third to appear. The Cerbena (ケルベナ) are the monsters summoned by the villains. Items Mira-Mirror (ミラミラー) is a mirror-like compartment that allows the Cures to transform by shouting "Mirror Mirror, Pretty Cure Soul Shifter!" It doubles as a communication device which helps them stay in touch with one another. Angelite (エンゼライト) is a gem-like item that originated from Tenko, but was broken apart during the original siege of the land. The pieces of the Angelite serve as the Cures' collectible items, and collecting all of the pieces would grant eternal paradise, making them a target for the villains. Spiritual Baton (スピリチュアルバトン) is the primary item that the first three Cures use to perform attacks. Twinkle Scepter (トゥインクルセプター) is the primary item that Cure Moonlight Mirage uses to perform attacks. Locations Hokubunka (北部文化) is the main setting of the series, and the city in which the Cures live. Tenko (てんこ) is the homeland of Diana and Ariel, which sits somewhere between Japan and Australia, but is much closer to the former. Movies *'Pretty Cure Future Stars!' (プリキュアフューチャースターズ！) A future installment of the Super Stars! movie franchise featuring the Cures from HUGtto! and the 2019 series, as well as Yuka and Amane from Let's Mirage! Trivia *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' marks the tenth anniversary of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and along with this, the show features the Mirage Cures, who originally appeared in episode 37, and several references to Heartcatch throughout. **In addition, the show, near the end of the 2019 season, would begin to advertise as a "spin-off to Heartcatch." **Although not officially confirmed yet, it is said that one of the themes will be sung by Houko Kuwashima, the voice of Cure Sunshine. *The logo for this season is the first logo drawn entirely by the creator herself. *The show has gone through a lot of changes since being created in 2017: **Tenko was originally called Little Heaven **The Angelite was known as the Jewel of Paradise **Cerbenas were created in a different way **A fifth character, Hayami Kaori, was meant to join as a non-Cure ally **Instead of Mira-Mirrors, the Cures used KyuCrosses to transform **The original phrase used to transform was "Pretty Cure, Awaken My Soul!" **Plot-wise, Ariel did not exist (or any mascot, for that matter), and Diana would telepathically talk to the Cures to aid them **A Glitter Force dub was planned as a parody, but was dropped after learning that Saban would likely not make more dubs **The old opening song was "As If By Fate, Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure" **The Three Legends used to have a fourth member (Griff). Gallery Other *''Comparison of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure: 2013 vs 2017; a page dedicated to describing similarities and differences between the two incarnations of the series. *References to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!; a page that describes all known references that ''Let's Mirage! makes to Heartcatch. Category:Reboots Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (2017)